


Aglilty

by SerpentineJ



Series: Fluffy AU Amorra Key Word Oneshots [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Actual LOK universe, amorra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4)	Agility – Korra studies the way Amon moves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aglilty

**Author's Note:**

> This one is (surprise!) set in the actual LoK universe, where she is the Avatar and he is Amon and all that. One of the major differences, though, is that Korra's a little more... mature and diplomatic, more capable of rational strategy, and Amon isn't as... set in his extremist ways.

Korra sat in her room at her desk, studying the videos Lin’s undercover agents had managed to snap of Amon fighting during the Revolution assembly.

One thing she noticed was how graceful he was. It was like he was… ice skating, or something.

She watched as the masked figure on the screen dipped and glided forwards, incapacitating the expert firebender on the screen in four swift moves.  
He may be evil, but he was an admirable fighter. Quick and lithe and probably well-built…

She shook her head and refocused on the pair fighting on the screen in front of her. Never mind that she’d been reviewing these tapes for a couple hours now… Know thine enemy and all that, right?

Naga let out a snort from the corner of her room.

There was a rustle from the tree outside her open window, and she started, glancing over to aforementioned tree. There was nothing there.

~~~~~~~~~~

Half an hour later, Korra shut the laptop Lin had lent to her and stretched, getting up from her chair and moving to shut the window.  
Turning around to collapse on her bed, she blinked-

And let out a sharp squeak. (Later on, of course, she would insist to herself it had only been a slight gasp of surprise.)

“Wh- AMON?”

“Hello, Avatar.”

He was sitting on her bed in the lotus position, and had the gall to pat Naga on the head.

“I hope you don’t mind, I slipped something into your… pet’s water a couple hours ago. It wouldn’t do to be killed by a polar bear dog after all the progress my Revolution has made.”

She didn’t respond, just bent the water in her cup at him and followed it up with a burst of fire.

Dodging the attacks and smothering the fire that caught on her bed with his gloved hand, he tsked and stood up.

“I think there is a way we can cooperate, Avatar. After your… inspiring performance at Councilman Tarrlok’s unorthodox arrest of those non-benders in the apartment complex… I believe you can be reasoned with.”

Korra scoffed and ran over her options in her mind. If she attacked him, he would attack back or flee. If she called for help, he would be gone before she could shout Tenzin’s name. If she listened and negotiated… there was a chance they could compromise and she could diffuse this war before it could begin.

She sighed and sat down in her desk chair, spinning it around to face him. He made himself comfortable on her bed. She twitched in annoyance.

“Look, Amon. Let’s get some things straight. I don’t agree with you taking anyone’s bending away. Not even those Triple Threat leaders. Your methods are too extreme, you target the wrong people, and frankly, Hiroshi Sato is insane.”

Amon sighed and made to speak.

“But.” She continued, waving him off. “The Equalists have a point. There are people who abuse their bending and take advantage of non-benders. The Republic City Government is primarily made of benders and all of the representatives on the Council are benders.”

He huffed and said, “You seem to be able to grasp the shortcomings of the Republic City government better than most, surprisingly enough.”

Korra looked at him suspiciously. “Was that… a compliment?” She narrowed her eyes further and tensed up, ready to get into a fighting stance.

“No”, he said, “I was being sincere. You wouldn't believe how many benders, even those in government and legislative positions, overlook the imbalance of benders and non-benders in positions of authority.”

The man on her bed (and wow, didn't that sound suggestive?) spoke with almost... a long-suffering air. She couldn't tell if it was slightly joking or not.

He sighed and got up, ever graceful. Korra found herself admiring the fluidity of his motions, the way he seemed to flow even doing something as simple as walking towards her… Wait, walking towards her?

He leaned over her, imposing and dark, and Korra instinctively backed up in her chair. “We’ll meet on Avatar Aang Memorial Island at midnight this Sunday. Bring the airbending councilman and the Chief of Police. Don’t tell them I’m who you’re meeting, and don’t be late.”

And as suddenly as he came, he was gone, the only hint that he had been there in the first place being the warm dent in Korra’s bedcovers and a drugged Naga. Korra made a note to change the water in her polar bear-dog’s bowl later.

She tried to look for his retreating figure, but he had disappeared, an agile shadow in the darkness of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Read, review, tell me what you thought!


End file.
